


Think Happy Thoughts

by louiselou152



Series: Think Happy Thoughts [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Dark Peter Pan | Malcolm, Evil Harry Hook, Evil Peter Pan | Malcolm, Harry Hook Angst, Inspired by Descendants (Disney Movies), Minor Original Character(s), Movie: Descendants 2, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Peter Pan), Original Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm Being an Asshole, Possessive Harry Hook, Possessive Peter Pan | Malcolm, Protective Peter Pan (Peter Pan), The Jolly Roger | The Jewel of the Realm (Once Upon a Time), The Lost Boys (Once Upon a Time), The Lost Boys (Peter Pan), multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiselou152/pseuds/louiselou152
Summary: Lillian is a girl who thought she had everything under control. She was doing well in school and trying to make a positive difference in the world. But she always had a feeling in her stomach that she didn't belong Like there was more than who she was supposed to be. Grateful for her life now, she tried to oppress these feelings, but one night, a cool breeze blew through her window, and with the breeze brought her a mysterious reason for that feeling. Lillian soon found out that she didn't belong in her world. As much as she wanted to deny it, her fate held her somewhere else. A place... called Neverland.A Peter Pan x Original Character fanfiction with multiple fandoms: Once Upon a Time, Disney's Descendents, and Peter PanDisclaimer: I do not own any of the known characters from Once Upon a Time, Disney's Descendants, or Peter Pan. I only own any unrecognizable characters and the plot.
Relationships: Felix & Lost Boys (Once Upon a Time), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Lost Boys/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Original Character(s), Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Think Happy Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Authors Note: The Pan Once Upon a Time fandom is pretty much dead seeing that this inspiration of a fic is coming from a season of a show that ran in 2012. Anyway, I was on writer's block and I came across some of my old Peter Pan Fanfiction from like middle school and I decided to just have some fun and rewrite the story I was making because I am so very bored and I really want to get over my writer's block right now and I am hoping this might help because it's very fun to write some of this stuff. I did think the prologue I wrote was not too bad and so I just really kept writing. I will give you a quick summary of what my plan was for this story and some reasoning for wanting to rewrite a super old fanfiction of a dead fandom. Well, I really wanted to have fun while I was writing it but then I also thought maybe this can help me improve my writing as well. I noticed that something a lot of other OUAT Pan fics have in common was being really good at making Pan seem like a horrible person at the beginning of the story, and they being very good at making he seem like that perfect romantic boy at the end, but the tricky part for a lot of authors was that middle section, and trust me writing a good character development is a hard thing to do, so I am challenging myself to have some fun and write this story and try to improve my writing in the process. I hope I can turn my really bad old self insert fic into something with some actual characters, romance, and a story about growing old and sexuality. I will try to make sense of the multi-fandom idea because this fanfic will include characters such as Pan from Once Upon a Time and Harry Hook from Disney's Descendants. I liked the idea of combining those two fandoms together for the sake of the story (Plus they are both hot) so its all good times. I hope you enjoy if there is anyone reading! I will also be putting T/W on any chapters that I think might be inappropriate of some sort or to alert any readers of some mature stuff that I might try to cover in this story. Thank you for reading!

Prologue 

As Lillian lay upon her bed, the chilled air through the window crack blew into her room and filled it with a fresh cool feeling of the strong wind brushing by. On any other night, this cool night air would be a nice refresher from the sticky warmth of the day that lingered through her town like a wet rag. But tonight, Lillian lacked the large sweater that usually kept her comfortable. Unfountently for her, that comfort was in the wash after many days of being worn, until finally, she figured it would be doing nobody a favor if she felt like she smelled like a week old sweater. And so, with that cool air flowing through her room, Lillian figured she could stand it no longer and reluctantly went to close the cracked window. As she put her hand on the frame, a whisk of the cool wind the flew into her face, as she got a whiff of the air, she noticed to her surprise, that its smell precisely, salty, like the ocean. This sudden salty sensation through her nostrils caused her to take a step back from her windowsill. The reason for this being is that Lillian had not smelled the ocean in many years, her town was almost two hours away from any coast. This took her quite by surprise for she had no idea where it was coming from, she pondered for a second just standing with the moonlight beaming upon her and lighting up her features, wondering where that could be coming from. Then, like a small alarm, a sound so faint it would have not had been able to be heard by her at that moment had her senses had not been so alert. Soon it got louder and louder like it was coming towards her. It sounded like screeching of some object being dragged against a rock. Lillian was unable to move her legs as the sound crept closer and closer towards her. She couldn’t pinpoint which direction it was coming to exactly, but she knew it was getting closer. She went to grasp her chest and felt the coldness of her skin. Another gust of wind blew into the room as the salty scent was thrown around her once again, this time, it caught the attention of a few candles as the sole source of light at that moment. And when they hit the flame, they blew out in a swift movement of a flick of the wrist. With the combination of the growing sound and the sudden engulfs in darkness, Lillian turned around in a reflex towards the darkness but in doing so, did come in the final gust of wind as a loud THUMP came from directly behind her as the window closed. Frozen in her stance, Lillian could not move her body in fear of what had just fallen behind her. Her shaking was then enhanced when a grip of something held tight to her ankle. Fear crept up her back as she went over all the things that could harm her at this moment, all of the people she would never see again. It felt like she could never move an inch again, but she did. Quickly, she was pulled onto the floor, refusing to open her eyes. She sat there until she felt two warm hands upon her wrists. Then a soft mellow voice came from the space in front of her. 

“You’re gonna need to be quite alright, I'm not letting you go until you are.” His words, harsh but his voice sounded low and smooth. Then it seemed as if the voice noticed that Lillian’s eyes were glued shut. 

“Open your eyes.” The voice said. Shakily, Lillian started to respond. “Wh-who are you-” But was cut off swiftly with a finger to her lips. 

The voice responded once again in the soft manor. “Don’t speak. It will hear you,” 

As Lillian's eyes started to adjust from the dark, she saw the person in front of her. A broad tan boy with messy dark hair was before her. She looked at him and noticed his extremely nervous facade, another thing she noticed was his clothes, they looked as if they were from some rococo movie, with a laced ruffed shirt and long boots made of leather, and although it was very formal, they looked as if they have been incredible worn through, seeing scars gashes all around. 

Lillian looked back up to him, he let off his finger, reluctantly, she spoke as quickly as she could. 

“Who could hear me? What are you doing you need to get out-” Once again she was cut off with now a hand covering her mouth. 

“Listen to me, it can hear you. It's coming right now. You need to stop.” They both sat there for what felt like a moment until the boy seemed to stop with his eyes constantly darting around her room and look at her once again. 

“Now can you please tell me what is going on!” Lillian said a bit more loudly than she intended but when a stranger breaks into one's house, there are so little formalities one can keep up. The boy sat up and away from her, as he slowly turned his head back towards her, Lillian noticed his eyes, sea green. And they shined. 

“Who are you?” Lillian said to the boy. 

“I’m Keen, and you are in a lot of danger,”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One

It took Lillian a while to understand the circumstances to which she had just been introduced too. A strange boy fell into her room and told her she was in a lot of danger. It never occurred to her that this someone would be able to break into her home so easily, especially get into her upstairs room. But during that night, when that strange boy broke into her room, she didn’t call for help even though her conscience told her otherwise. Instead, she listened to what he had to say to her, there was something about him that was alluring; she believed that there was a reason for all of this and that the feeling in her stomach, the one that told her she didn’t belong, had something to do with it. 

On that night, the boy named Keen told Lillian that she was far more important than she could comprehend. He told her that she was the saviour of his world and if the corruption continued to spread through his world, then there would be nothing stopping it from coming into hers. This story of destiny was all too familiar to Lillian, she was well-read with all the old classics of fate and destiny, all the children's books about a hero's journey to a strange new world to become a better person. And it was because of this she got a small sensation of excitement, yet, she would not let it cloud her judgment of the boy. Lillian felt pity for him at first, she thought that he might be ill, with all the stories and nonsense he was saying to her, she had believed him to need some sort of help. And that night, she listened to him instead of doing something that a person with much regard for their own safety, would have done.

“You must be insane if you think I am just going to believe you. What you are saying is- well it's just nonsense! Are you okay? Have you been hurt by anyone? Is someone hurting you?” Lillian said worriedly.

“You’re not hearing me,” The boy called Keen spoke to her “You’re in danger, we all are in danger and you have to understand that you are the only one who can do anything.” 

“Who are we-? I don’t understand... Look I’m going to call a hotline, someone who can help you. I promise you won’t get into trouble, you just need to find someone to help you-” Lillian was cut off by Keen's quickening voice. Specifically one word. One word that caught her attention. 

“Neverland.” He said calmly, his eyes gazed towards her, Lillian slowly looked up as she processed what he had said. “It’s Neverland, that is the land I am from, the land I need you to help save.”

“Neverland.” Lillian repeated with a slight need to smile as the words left her lips “You can’t really be- It's not a real place it's- it's from a story!” With all the books of stories Lillian had read, she distinctly remembers Peter Pan was a story that stuck out to her as a child. When her father read it to her, she felt like she could imagine the crisp blue sky of NeverLand, or the serine mermaids cove, or the excitement of the Jolly Roger as her mind filled with the stories the pages had told. A slight uplifting feeling in her stomach started to arise, one that had the hope that possibly, maybe those stories were real, maybe what this boy is saying is true and the wonder of adventure was what she was missing. But as quickly as that feeling arose, a new one came and shook off the idea of even maybe slightly thinking it was true. It couldn’t possibly be true. 

“Stop lying. I understand you probably have been through a lot but you cannot keep doing this,” Lillian's voice was calmer and more solid as those words left her mouth. It could be because she was getting tired of this boy's nonsense, or another possibility would be that, maybe she was upset with herself for not letting the idea of it all being real dance around for a moment longer. She did not want this boy playing with something she truly couldn’t explain herself.

“I’ll prove it,” Keen said to her.

“You’ll what-?” 

“I will prove that what I am saying is real.” Keen repeated. “I knew you might have been reluctant to believe so, I will prove it to you.” Lillian sat quietly as she watched Keen fumble around in his pocket and shirt. She did not know what he could possibly do to prove magic was real, that Neverland, Faires, Mermaids, it all, was real. She was curious though, for what she would do. 

Keen pulled out a small wooden box with a gold latch on it. Keen turned the latch three times and with the third turn, a CLICK sound opened the box. Lillian sat down as she examined what was inside. 

“What is that?” She said to Keen. 

“Shh. Just watch.” Keen said to her, his eyes were just as glued to the object as Lillian as if he too was experiencing all this for the first time. As the light came from the box, a glowing glass orb was sitting among a velvet inside the wooden box. This orb looked to have been the size of a golf ball and inside was swing colors of blues purples and pinks that looked like a small universe among small sparkes. This glow lit up both of their faces as they observed the wonder. 

“Show me, the Jolly Roger,” Keen said and as fast as she did, Light shot up into the air like a small projector and as Lillian's eyes adjusted, she could see a ship amongst a slowly blue ocean with beautiful designs and a mermaid statue at the very front. And just barely able to make out, was a carving on the side of the ship labeled, The Jolly Roger. Lillian held her hand up to her mouth, it couldn't be, there was no way this was actually the real thing, this ball was not really some magical object. Lillian refused to believe it. 

“This has to be some sort of projector, this isn't magic, its science. It's just playing a video of the fictional ship. The Jolly Roger isn't real,” 

Keen smiled at her which made Lillian slightly curious why this boy was smiling. He then looked down at the orb again and said “Show me, the room I am in at this very moment.” and as soon as he said those words, the orb flashed once again with a bright light causing Lillian to squint. But as soon as it adjusted she could not believe her eyes. There in front of her was a birds-eye view of her room as if someone was looking down at it. And then, right in the middle of the image, were two people, both crouched on the ground looking at a small glowing orb. 

“How- how did you do that?” Lillian shot up from her position. The image in the orb, following her every move with hardly a seconds waits. “How could you- get a camera in the- in my room this is impossible.” 

“Any location. It will show it to you.” Keen said to her. 

“You’re lying.” 

“Still don’t believe? Try yourself.” His hand extended with the wooden box containing the glowing orb inside. Truly this had to be fake, she thought, as soon as she proved it wrong, then she won’t have to worry, It isn't real, she told herself. 

“Show me... Show me, my parents!” With a flash, the orb glow shined as an image of two middle-aged adults asleep in a bed was shown in front of her. “No way..” Lillian said reluctantly. She continued, determined to find a logical explanation to this. 

“Show me, my brothers!” With another flash, an image appeared, two sleeping boys one with a small stuffed giraffe tucked under his arm were shown. Lillian was shocked. 

“How can this thing know all of this? How could they see my family... Me?” she said turning to Keen. 

“Like I said, Magic. It's all real.” He responded. “Now if we're done-” 

“Not yet,” Lillian cut him off. “I need to test this.” She continued to go on with more requests of locations, all that was shown were correct even asking to see the president and with her words, and an image of a man over a desk surrounded by men in black was shown, still Lillian felt like it was a lie. Truly she wanted to be true to everything that he had told her, but she couldn't just, believe, just like that. She wouldn’t let herself. But one question she said took the cake for her. She had tried to think of something that no one knew but herself, something that could finally bust this myth. Something to prove his lie. 

“Show me, where my grandmother is..” With her words, a flash of warm light illuminated the room. An image showed up in front of her as soon as it did, an image of an old tombstone with vines around the corners and a wilted rose. It was with this image, she closed the box swiftly, and breathed heavily. It was true. It was all true everything that he had said. 

“You believe, don’t you,” Keen said, taking the box and carpooling playing into a pouch in his pocket. 

There was a bit of silence but Lillian responded. “... Yes.” She was having trouble processing everything before her. All of it, it was all true. She would have thought for hours if it wasn't for Keen's voice. 

“Why was it that question?” he said, interrupting her personal revision on life.

“Wha- what?” She stumbled on her words.

“Why that question, why was that the one that did it. Why did that make you believe.” 

“Oh,” Lillian said reluctantly. “Before I was born, well before my father was born, his mother got into a lot of trouble, she was not the best person and would have definitely not been the best mother for what I have heard. My grandfather tried to cut all ties with her, even taking my father when he was born, swearing that she would never come close to him. He remarried and then that woman raised my father with my grandfather. He never knew that it was not his real mother, not until my grandfather's death, then that woman told him everything, the papers, it all. I would have never known if it wasn't for me overhearing a conversation on the phone between my father and her. It was then when I found out his real mother, the one who my grandfather tried all those years to stop him from seeing, was dead too. She overdosed and nobody would have known. I approached my father about it all and he told me not to say anything so I didn’t. Not even my mother knew” 

There was a small silence between them both, just long enough for Lillian to let the weight of everything settle in. 

“Now,” Keen said, his voice mellow as he spoke. “Listen to what I am saying.” 

Two weeks later.

Though this time Keen had tried to come to visit Lillian every few nights and tell her of the wonders of his land. He brought with him new magic items to help convince her of the importance. As time passed, Lillian was beginning to consider her apparent duty to help and a feeling in her stomach told her that if she did not, it would be for the worst. She began to trust Keen with what he was saying. His alluring tales of adventure sounded tempting to Lillian's life, yet she held herself back with the morals of her family, her friends and people she loved. And as time grew in those two weeks, she still could not convince herself to give up her life, and take that risk. Until a cool night swept across her town. 

As Lillian expected Keen to come and talk to her about the marvels of Neverland like he had consecutively, a feeling of nervousness flushed through her as she stood looking out her window at the chilled night. She felt that something was wrong. Just as she went to turn towards her window, a hand pushed against it with a loud smack. A rush of fear came through her body as she saw the hand covered in a dark red liquid. Keen's face started to emerge in the darkness of the night, his eye was bruised and bloody and his shirt was torn in multiple places, revealing gashes on his chest and arms. Quickly, Lillian opened her window and tried to help pull Keen inside, blood smudging on the wooden sill.

“What happened to you? Are you all alright? Who did this?” Lillian said urgently, her eyes darting around his body, unsure of where to look. 

When Keen spoke, his voice was huffed and tired, “We- were attacked,” 

“Who? Who attacked you?” Lillian said in an eager manner. 

“It was the lost boys, I and some others went on land..” He pauses as he takes in a deep breath, his hand enclosed on a wound on his torso, “We went on land to get some supplies from..” He was having an immensely hard time talking and Lillian noticed, 

“Try not to talk so much... I- I’m gonna get a wet rag hold on. It will be okay.” She repeated in a nervous manner, her voice was shaky and unsure. Quickly, she got a wet rag from her bathroom and hurried back to Keen. She leaned down towards him and applied soft pats to the wound as he continued to breathe heavily.

“You said that lost boys attacked you? Why would they do that without some sort of motive, I thought you mentioned before that you all tried to stay out of contact. What happened?” Lillian looked up at him, his green eyes were shining through the pain he was enduring, his curly ebony hair was a mess, Lillian noticed he had a cut on his lip which prompted her to dab it a couple of times with the cloth. 

“He knows that someone has been leaving Neverland,” Keen responded as soon as she put down the cloth from his pink lips. 

“Who are you talking about?” Lillian asked. 

Keen could not look her in the eyes, “Pan. He doesn't want anyone to leave Neverland, but it doesn't matter anyway, I can't stay for good in this world. Whenever I come it's only for a limited amount of time, then I am dragged back to that place. I knew he would find out but I thought I had more time.” A chill was sent down Lillian's spine after she heard that name. A coldness so sure that it felt even though worlds, she could feel the pain he inflicted.

“So you only have a finite amount of time in.. this world.” She was still unfamiliar with the realization of the new founding of magic. “But if you knew He would find out, why would you still come?” Her eyes lit up like a gold amber sun with the moonlight basking upon her skin. She gazed at Keen in curiosity as she awaited an answer. 

“For you.” He said as if it was a fact as sure as the sky was blue or that the sun would rise each morning. 

“For me? Why? You cannot mean all that stuff about me being able to help Neverland, about helping magic!” She sounded so unsure about everything, but not opposed, just in denial that she could ever be the target for something so important. 

“It is,” Keen responded eloquently, the huffiness of his voice still hiding behind it all. “That's why I came to.. To say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Lillian's voice lifted in her shock. 

“It is too dangerous, you are too important and you need, Ahh-!” He was cut off as he bent over in pain, now being held in her arms. “You need to be protected, He can’t find out about you, about what you are capable of. So I am leaving and not coming back.” 

“No!” Lillian said raspy “You can’t! You need to be okay, this can all be fixed! Just stay here with me, until you heal then we can all work this out, it will be okay-” 

“You don’t understand!” Keen yelled “I am going, I have no choice, in the morning I will be returned to the Jolly Roger and you will be here! Look. I have no choice, how I was able to come to this world in the first place is solely based on my willingness to return. I can only go if I return. Do you understand? One day, I’ll see you again, one day you’ll come to Neverland and help us but, now you need to be safe, we- I can’t risk letting Him find you.” 

“Keen you can’t..” Lillian was grasping on to his shirt “You’re hurt because of me and who knows who else is. I can’t just- you can’t leave please!” Lillian didn't want to cry, she told herself she wouldn't, and she tried. 

“Look at me,” Keen held gently onto the tops of Lillian's hands, they were cold. “It’s going to be okay like you said. Here,” Keen took something off from around his neck and put it around Lillians. He lifted what was at the end of the necklace in his palms and opened a small casket that was a gold cylinder and showed her what was inside “This is a magic bean, it will take you anywhere you will like to desire, even through worlds, just threw it on the ground and think of where you want to go. It will take you there,” 

“I don't understand why-” she was struggling to follow her voice shaking at every syllable. 

“I won’t return so I need to give this to you now, no strings attached to this thing so wherever you go you can stay alright, now when I get back-” 

“You need this! With it you can escape from Neverland from it all you won’t have to get hurt!” Lillian cried out. 

“No. It is my home, my family is there. They need me, they need you. But you need to be safe, are you hearing me? Now, when I am back I will need to make sure everything is okay people might still be hurt and I can’t stop that,” He paused to look at her face “I- if you ever feel unsafe, like your being watched, then that's when you used the bean and listen to me, think of Neverland, think of me then it will take you there okay?” Her hands were shaky. 

“No- wait,” Keen stood up, Lillian tried to reach for him as he did, overcome with emotions. 

“Goodbye Lillian,” He sat on her windowsill, his blood now dried on the wood from earlier. “I know you will be able to help us.” and with that, he left through the window into the darkness. 

Overcome she ran to the window and saw nothing, she wiped a tear as it fell from her flushed face and beads of sweat dripped down her face. Her palms hot, she reached for the necklace. At that moment Lillian told herself what she believed. That she had to do what she could, no matter what he said, she was going to help. At that moment Lillian wanted to be that hero she read about. She thought she could be that person, that savior. She took that growing bean of light and threw it as hard as she could at the floor of her room. The realization of her crime hit her wind was blowing from that source. As the light grew, a whole started to form like a tunnel green light filled her room and as soon as she felt the light take hold of her, she was gone.

...

Just as quickly as she closed her eyes the feeling of falling through a wide amount of space surrounded her. There was hardly any way to describe the situation of falling through a portal except a feeling of one that you have been falling forever and then no time at all. When she finally did meet the ground, she landed with a loud THUMP that immediately knocked the wind out of her. She had trouble getting up but as soon as she was more conscious to notice what lay below her she had trouble believing where she was. Rough sand touched her hands as she tried to lift herself up and take in her surroundings. Her eyes then adjusted to the scenery and saw what to be a beach. One that stretched for miles and with a lush green forest at one end and a crystal beach on the other. She stood up and then noticed that Keen was nowhere to be seen. As the relaxation dawned on her she remembered that they were both supposed to land upon this ship of some sort. Lillian immediately began to panic. She started to turn around in a circle as she looked for any sign of familiarity. Then she started to call. 

“Hello! Anyone! Help please!” She started to take a couple of steps in the sand, a soft breeze started to blow through her long dark hair as she tried to take a hold of what to do. Then, like a first-morning bird, the sound of a voice came from behind her... 

“Are you lost?” As she turned around her eyes were met with those of a boy who looked to be not much older than her. His attire was green and he looked to be dressed quite oddly. His brown hair was swaying in the wind and his eyes were a sharp shade of leaf green.

“Who- who are you?” Her voice was quaint. She was unsure of this mystery boy and whether or not he might have been with the people who hurt Keen. Strangely, just as she took a step back, he took one toward her. 

With an odd look, he smirked at her. Intrigued by her confusion. “Do you know where you are? I bet you don’t. You look very lost to me.” His smile continued to creep onto his face as he walked towards Lillian. 

“I- this is Neverland, or it must be,” She tried to stay as calm as she could under the circumstances but she could feel her legs shaking beneath her.

“A clever little thing aren't you? But you aren't entirely right.” As the boy looked at her, his green eyes were menacing as they locked with Lillians. 

“What do you mean..?” she responded. 

“You may be in Neverland, but this is my domain,” As he finished those words he looked her up and down in a way that reminded Lillian of a predator, like some sort of carnivore. 

“Um... I was wondering if you could help me find someone, he should have just arrived here.” 

“Just arrived here? Well, you happen to be the only new meat who arrived today. I don’t know of anyone else.” the boy said. 

“What are you doing?” Lillian said with a hint of upsetness, her confusion was getting to her and her fear was evolving into anger. “Are- are you trying to intimidate me, because if you are... It's not going to work.” her voice was shaking beneath her facade of sternness. 

“But you are already shaking, I don’t have to do much of anything.” As he took another step towards Lillian, she realized that shade was covering her, and when the cool of the shadow hit her she realized she had walked back towards the wood that lines the beach.

“Aw don't be scared, I can help you find your lost friend.” His words coursed through her veins an awful feeling came through her stomach as if she had just dropped off a cliff. Every bone in her body told her to run. 

“No- no I, don’t know you..” She was quickly grabbed by the wrist by the boy in all green; his smile made her quiver. 

“Don’t be so shy,” Lillian could almost feel his warm breath on her as she stared into his green eyes. “I know with time we could be really close too.” He laughed as she ripped her wrist out of his grasp, and in a quick means to back up she tripped over something and fell, now looking directly up at the boy, He smiled at her uncommfort. 

Lillian lifted herself up as fast as she could and turned around and started to run through the forest, away from him. As she was running she heard him call out loudly, “Looks like we got a runaway! You know what to do boys.” 

The boy yells through the trees and Lillian put all her energy in being able to run faster, Lillian did not know what was going on in that moment, or who that boy was but what she did know, what she was sure about, was that she was in danger. Darting through the trees she tried to listen to the sounds coming from behind her, who was chasing her and how close were they. She tried to focus as much as she could as just running but the idea of the fear of the unknown, on who exactly was behind her crept through her mind. Soon she started to feel pain in her sides creeping through her, as she told herself the only thing she could do was run, just keep going. But through a distance, she could hear the noises getting closer and sounded like a large group of people, a lot more than just a few. The idea of her being hunted could not leave her mind, a soon fast object said to have been seen in the corner of her vision. But Lillian kept moving, beads of sweat rolling off her forehead as she dodged trees though the forest. She heard howls and laughing from behind her, then something fast came speeding past Lillian's face in a burst of motion and in all the action in front of her, she hit her foot on a rock, hard. Now rolling down as fast as she could to try to cover up her voice from the pain. She spotted a large boulder a few feet away, but now that her foot was hurt immensely, she crawled using her hands, footsteps of boots were coming as fast as ever towards her, she hoped she could get there in time, as the crept through the tick of the wood, Lillian's heart sped up incredibly, she tried to conceal herself as best she could behind the large rock, she covered her mouth as she stated to hear soft voices coming from behind her. 

“Hurry,” said a raspy voice “It sounded like she went this way.” It started to sound like the voice was talking about a direction that wasn't where she was, she hoped that was the case.

“No,” Another voice said. Lillian's felt like her heart could burst out of her chest. They were coming this way. “The leaves over there are parted... Check behind the rocks!” The low voice said those words that Lillian could barely process, she had no idea what to do.

She closed her eyes in fear as she waited for them to find her, with her hands shaking on her face she felt like she could cry but her fear stopped her from doing anything but shaking. She didn’t know what to do, crutches of leaves were coming towards her, then without processing it, she gasped. And in the moment she opened her eyes with the realization of what she had done. Her eyes met with a few pairs of shoes as her head slowly looked upward, she was a group of hooded figures, no, boys standing around her, there were four, but it sounded like more were coming. The one closest to her was a tall lanky boy with very blonde hair and a faded scar of some sort on his face. In his hand was a large mallet or club that was most definitely used as a weapon as she saw it she gasped again. The tall boy noticed and smiled down at her. 

“Boo,” The last thing she saw was the boy lifting the club, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one of my story, Think Happy Thoughts! I am hoping to post the next chapter soon! If you have any questions, comments, anything, let me know in the comments! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two 

Warmth, like a soft blanket of heat covering Lillian's body. It was the first thing she felt with her senses. Soon, the smell of ash became potent through her nose. Clouding her breath, it seems it was coming from right in front of her. She slowly started to bat her eyes open, as she did, they started to hurt with the bright light of the warm from in front of her. As her eyes adjusted she looked around. She notices faces were turned towards her, hooded figures from before. In instinct, she tried to get up, but that effort was made in vain as her wrists tied down restricted her from moving at all. The effort catapulting her energy back from her attempt to get up, slamming her back into the tree. Laughter was filling her ears, some of the figures were looking directly at her in her attempt to escape. 

“Let me go!” Lillian yelled to the crowd, hoping her voice would alert at least one of them. There looked to be a few of the boys, lost boys. She figured, if what Keen had told her was true, then she couldn’t risk trusting any of them. Lillian yelled out once more in an order to let her go, then a tight grip was cast once more around her wrists, a sign of tightening as she tried to turn around to see who was doing the binding and a voice caught her attention. It was laughter. But not a crowded thick laughter like she had heard when she first opened her eyes, this laughter was like a sharp needle of grimace, because once that single individual was heard, the crowds of voices died down swiftly until it was only him. And although she could not put her finger on whom was spouting this amusement, she could have sworn she had heard once before. 

Once again she called it the darkness “Who is there? Who is it? I’m not afraid of you!” Once again she was met with chuckles. Now coming from behind her, Lillian turned quickly to see who was making her hairs on her neck stand on end. 

“Thank you boys” The voice was now in front of her once more, like a cricket, refusing to sit still. Lillian's eyes were met with the similar green ones she had seen when she first took a step onto the mysterious land. “This is a great catch of the day,” His words were filled with malice and trickery like every syllable was licked with devious meaning. 

As the flames sculpted her features, she was able to get a clearer vision of this boy now that his breath was practically on her nose. Slowly Lillian's eyes scanned his face, trying to take in what the feeling was in her stomach, something that told her to get away. She asks him once more, “Who are you?” 

A smirk now presents on his lips appears, “Aw, shouldn't I be asking the questions here,” He signals up a few fingers to a boy standing closer to him than the rest, then most all of the hooded figures were dismissed into the dark of the forest. “You are the one that barged into my home..” 

The boy in green stands up as Lillian responds hastily “I didn't barg..” She says trying not to lose contact as he towers over her. 

“Then please won’t you do me a favor, girl,” He put an effort to empathize that last word, “Tell me how you came upon this little island of mine, hmm?” Lillian paused, she knew she had to choose her words carefully, for she had no idea how dangerous these people were, if they truly were as bad as Keen had mentioned, then she had to know when to talk, if at all. “No answers huh?” Lillian looked down now, trying to not catch his glace, it suddenly having a menacing facade. “That's fine, I’ll be back soon Girl.” Lillian looked around as he finished those words, “You two, keep an eye on her till I come back, Felix, come with me.'' The boy turns his back on Lillian as she watches him walk away, The boy before, the blond one with the scar turned to follow as he did you noticed he had a very distressing grin on his face as he followed behind. A sigh left her chest as she thought of what to do. As Lillian glanced around at her so-called, captors, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, thinking of what to do. She felt the knot blocking her from her escape, thinking about Keen, she messed with the ropes, hoping she might be able to loosen them. Trying to keep her glances at the two hooded figures in charge of guarding her. Then, like a sudden wish, they fell, the ropes were loosened and fell to the back of her hands. As she slowly realized the luck she was in, she started to have a burst of energy in her, a feeling that she could run and never stop, as a sudden weight had just left her. Quickly she removed the ropes from off her wrist completely, Lillian hesitates as she started to contemplate the options she had, but it was something she knew she had to make up her mind about fast. 

“At any moment one of those boys could come behind me and see I'm free..” Lillian thought to herself, her ebony hair falling into her face as she told herself not to move it in fear of alerting to her freedom. Her eyes glanced around at her surroundings, wondering what could possibly be done in order for well being. Then the idea caught her attention, the thought looming though her head like a parasite, she had trouble thinking she could have the courage to go through the idea that came lurking through her mind. Softly, she reached towards her line of vision, being careful not to make noise to alert the boys. Her hands wrapped around two large stones. Slowly she got up, Then that burst of energy came back to her as she held up a stone. 

“Hey!” she yelled, The two boys turned around, the shock was spiraled across their faces for the quick moment they realized. In that same quick moment, Lillian quickly threw the rock directly at one of the boys' legs, then the other boy's ankle. She didn’t have time to take in what she had done but she knew this was her chance to run. 

“Damn it!” one of the boys yelled “Oi! Shes escaped!” He yelled into the forest. Her legs carried her away from her captors, adrenalin pumping through her veins as she started to build up speed. Then a loud sound of crows running beside her was prominent, they were right behind her. In a moment of fear she started to speed up, this burst of speed was too much for her to keep up to get away, she started to feel a burn in her sides, she was slowing down. 

Then two large figures grabbed her arms almost in an instant, grasping her in a lock, unable to do anything except kick as she caught her breath. Lillian's heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Let me go!” She yelled at the boys, “Leave me alone, Let go of me!” Lillian kept moving her body in an attempt to get free, the tight grasp the boys had on her arms was causing irritations against her skin as she moved. Her heart raced increased as she saw who was approaching. 

“Aw we can’t have this can we?” His mocking voice ringed in her ears. Beads of sweat were falling down her forehead as the boy in green approached. “Now I thought we were going to get along, I had you all wrapped up and everything, but now you've gone and run away, like a little rodent.” 

“What do you want from me?” Lillian huffed still attempting to catch her breach after the futile escape. 

“Well, first I wanted to know how some little girl happened to find herself on my domain. But after seeing that you must have something to hide, I am going to figure it out,” His voice wrapped around her ears like a melody with horrid lyrics. 

“What secret-?” Lillian responded in light confusion. 

“Someone who cripples some of my boys in an attempt to escape obviously wants to get out of my sight, I hate to be a barrier of bad news, but you won't be leaving so easily.” He smirked at Lillian.

“I didn’t cripple them,” Lillian looked around seeing if those two were present “And anyone who was tied up by some psychopath would want to escape,” She wanted to sound intimidating, but her voice was soft and ruffled. In the moment of all the confusion, more than anything Lillian was scared. 

He laughed at her as if he could understand her struggling attempt of intimidation. “I believe you have something I want, and when I want something, I’m going to have it,” He looked directly at her, Lillian could feel her heart pounding within her chest. 

“N-no... I don’t” Lillian's voice was shaking without her wanting it too, it was out of her control. The boy then came to a step closer, just the motion of the step felt like the ground was going to open up with a boom and swallow her. He had an aggressive aura to him, even without mention a word. 

“I think you do.” Goosebumps pricked upon her neck as he murmured those words “And I think I am going to have quite a lot of fun with this game.” She felt her heart increase once again, she thought of Keen, and her family, her home. She didn't know if she could ever return, but one element of this interaction sprouted a feeling inside of Lillian, a feeling of familiarity, that feeling was an impulse that came through with her words. 

“Who are you,” The boy paused, but only for a moment, as if he was considering something that was out of Lillian's focus. 

“Why did I forget to introduce myself? How awfully rude of me..” The boy chuckled as he took a step to the side, not completely facing her direction, only keeping slight eye contact as he muttered those words  
“I'm Peter, Peter Pan,” 

Those words rattled though Lillains ears. It was a feeling that swept through her stomach like everlasting dread. Peter Pan, the boy she always read about and known throughout all her childhood, every child had to herd his name, but this, the boy was something that her heart could hardly process. Everything she had known about him felt like a punch in the stomach, he felt it go through her, like a horrible realization. A feeling of an inevitable act of betrayals, her inability to the process came as she quickly lost her balance on her own feet, and is quickly grabbed by the two boys who held her arms. Lillian had no understanding of the reason she felt this way, it was only a character, a boy. From stories. But now that boy was here and he was a monster. 

“I don’t understand,” She said. Her eyes darting the forest floor. 

“Oh, but you will. So there's no need to worry.” Peter Pan glanced around at the lost boys surround them. He then nodded at Felix, The boy then yelled out to them “Alright everyone, head back to camp. Pan doesn’t need everyone to be here for the greeting…” After he said those words, the tall boy looks back at Lillian with a glance most unsettling. She believed her attempt of intimidation would never be enough to overcome the crowds of unsetting lost boys. 

Now that the forest was quieter with only the five occupants, Pan's voice echoed more though her.  
“Now girl, are you going to be difficult?” He said to her, Lillian was now lower to the ground after her realization of the boy informant of her, so Pan now was crouched down, looking directly at her “Or am I going to have to do something about you? And I can promise, I am not as gentle as those two holding you at the moment,” His smiled reached Lillian. In her eyes, she looked defeated, tired. But Pan understood though her, He felt her fear rushing through her, and that made him chuckle.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Even though the circumstances that Lillian was in, she told herself it would be in her best interest to try to keep her belief steady. And as the dusk sky turned into ravishing magenta darkness, the first thought that came into Lillian's mind, was her home. It was the only thing she could think of that would keep her from feeling corrupt as all the horrible things around her seemed to be growing in size. Something odd she noticed was that in every moment of contemplation, was that the boy who she believed the leader, the one in green, always seemed to show up early and it was for the sole purpose of being intimidating. Lillian could not ignore that he truly was intimidating, but not in a way that made her want to do what he said, but in a way that was more direct, it felt like he was getting straight to the more personal inside aspect of her feelings. And that was the part that scared her, she felt like he knew more about her than he let on. And after that whole speech about being to make sure that she would do what he was wanting, he just vanished, gone again. Now she was left with those who she assumed were just following his orders. The tall blond boy whom she first had the unfortunate of meeting face to the club in her first couple minutes on Neverland was now leading a group of four, lost boys, surrounding her. That boy, who must have been Felix from how she saw Peter Pan address him, must be some sort of second in command, then two boys were on either side of Lillian holding her arms while they both were tied behind her back with the most irritating of ropes. She thought to herself that it was a bit of an overkill. And finally, there was one more hooded boy behind her. Out of the glances she had gotten so far from those surrounding her, not one seemed to be older the age of 17. She could have sworn she saw some boys who were not much older than ten. The stories of Peter Pan and Wendy came flooding through her mind again, still having trouble processing the true situation of it all. 

“Where are you taking me?” Lillian spoke up.

“The west camp. That's all you need to know for now,” The blond boy at the front of the four responded. He talked in a way that dragged out his words, like melting of sap as it dripped slowly off a dead tree. 

“I don’t understand what's going on, why can’t you just tell me where you are taking me?” She said again in the hope of getting someone to respond. 

“Because we don’t know what's going to happen to you, you should be lucky you're even still alive, Pan never lets girls on the island.” the hooded boy who was walking behind her said.

“Hey you know what Pan said, not to tell her too much,” Felix reminded the boy.

“But I didn't mean to come through! See it is all some big mistake If you would just tell Peter to-” 

“Some advice girl,” The blond boy paused in the path, the three followings seemed to get the memo and stopped right after, causing a bit of a jerk with Lillian. “I would not call him Peter if I were you. You don't have the right. It's Pan. And Only Pan you got it.” His voice was still dragging but it had a bit of a course undertone Lillian noticed, she did choose to ignore it at that moment in the musk of her curiosity. 

“What..? Can you call him that? Is it because I’m a girl for some reason,” She said to him even after Felix stopped speaking, Clearly alerting to the tone that pointed to the end of the conversation,

“Nobody has that privilege, and trust me, Pan is not the one to have soft spots, so you really should try to cooperate.” 

“Alright, but what do I call you? All of you wear those hoods too so I just don’t understand-” 

“God, you won’t shut up, will you? That's the point you're supposed to be clueless,” One of the boys holding Lillian’s arm said in a harsh tone. He was getting very fed up with her and in the moment, she thought maybe it would be a good time to be quiet. 

As the moments trailed on, Lillian found her feet being dragged along occasionally as the high difference was becoming noticeable between her and the two boys holding her arms. It was becoming noticeable.

“Come on keep up the pace girl, you don’t wanna be lagging behind,” Felix said, to Lillian.

A mumbling came from beside her, “I just don’t know what he insisted on waking her up on the way to camp just so we'd have to stop her from seeing the entrance anyway,” One of the boys said,

“What? you wanted to carry her all the way from the beach?” Another one said, 

“Pan probably wanted to just mess with her in case she had questions when she first woke up,” The one behind her said.

“Speaking of,” The Blond boy in font said, “I think it's time she needs to be blocked from view,” 

“Blocked from view?” Lillian question, 

“You’re gonna be a blindfolded idiot.” The one with the harsh tone from before said to her, She noticed that he had pitch-black hair with red feathers in it, she wondered why she didn’t notice them earlier even though they were fairly bright. 

“Wait, no..” She realized what that meant and the thought of her not being able to see was one of the worst things that could happen right now. She took a step back in a reflex, “I’m not going to be blindfolded, I won’t let you-” She voice shook as her arms continued to be held in that tight grasp, she struggled as the blond boy in front crept closer to her. His steps seem to be mocking her every action. 

“Listen, girl,” As his words dropped off his tongue like a viper, Lillian felt a tight hold on her shoulders, she knew it must have been the boy who was behind her, “You have two choices at this moment, and you are lucky you even have that option.” Lillian was physically shaking as the boy came from closer, now her vision was able to see his face clearly, and that scar she noticed before. “Right now, you could either cooperate with us or…” Even as the eye contact was held between them both, out of the corner of her eye she could see that boy lift up the club closer and closer to her face as he whispered his words, “You could have us make you corporate, and because Pan wants you alive right now, we know the most we can do is give you a pretty little scar,” His weapon was held right under her chin, she could feel the roughness of the club brushing her skin. “But trust me, that won’t be something you would want to happen,” 

As he finished, Lillian could not help but shake. Scared of the possibility, she kept eye contact, her signs of protest weakened. And she soon felt the coarse fabric fall across her eyes. She was quickly pulled to her feet and the rest of the journey was done with quite a lot of stumbling over things. She tried to keep track of how many turns they took but after falling to the ground one too many times, she realized her sense of direction was not the best at the moment. And though that continued time which felt like hours to Lillian, she was suspected of an extensive amount of verbal harassment, almost all coming from that boy with the red feathers in his hair, she could remember his voice, because it seemed every moment he was mentioning how clumsy and useless she was. She just wished it all to be over and could not understand what she had done to get this much criticism from someone she barely knew. 

As the five reported the end of their unprecedentedly long walk through the forest, Lillian finally felt something on her face that was not the freshness of the night forest. 

“Were here,” She noticed someone turning on foot and not given too much time to process she heard a number of voices around her and that blindfold were ripped off of her as she was pushed directly on to the ground, she felt dirt break her fall as her eyes adjusted she looked around at what was surrounding her. Lillian pulled her knees closer to her and rubbed her eyes. 

“Welcome to the west camp girl,” the blond boy with the scar said to her, his arms sprawled open in a pose of mocking. Lillian looked around at her surroundings, the fear was creeping through her, and every moment she took in a breath of the forest air, her sense of comfort was fleeting ever so slightly. 

“Good job Felix, I see our guest got here safe and sound,” The malice voice was coming from right behind her. She knew who it was, there was no denying that. 

Pan looked right at her, he smiled at her fear, seeing right through her and just the idea of him being so close to her, made Lillian’s heart skip a beat. 

“Aw don’t feel so nervous,” Pan stood up as he taunted her, now looking at the group of boys that had brought her to what was called the west camp. Lillian also noticed that around her there must have been a dozen hooded figures, no lost boys, standing just watching her motions. “You know boys I’m sure all of these people must be making our little guest here very anxious, why don’t we give her some space for now,” Turning his head back towards her, it was like he was creeping into her mind “We’ll have time for some formalities letter, but now, I need to have a bit of a chat,” 

Lillian watched the boys clear out the camp while a soft fire ignited behind her, all except for that boy with the scar and the other one that had been particularly harsh at her during the trip towards camp. The boy with red hair sat down onto a log, out of the three of them, he was the farthest away. Then was the boy with the scar, the one who seemed to lead that group that was in charge of guiding her towards the camp, then finally there was… Peter Pan, the leader or so as it appeared to her. She couldn’t understand it quite yet, but even his aura had a venomous allure to it. And he was the one standing above her just a few feet away.

“Now,” Pan turned towards her, “I think would be a good time for some well-deserved questions,” He chuckled, He then proceeded to squat back down towards her level again, taking advantage of the fact that it would take himself a lot less effort to get up than Lillian at this position. 

“But I- I don’t even know what's going on! How can you be the ones with questions? Who even are you people?” Lillian spat out realizing that she might have come across as way too confident in front of a group of people who were not in her favor. 

“Why isn’t she right! I mean I have barely met you, after all, so I guess at least we should get acquainted a bit more,” Lillian did not feel comfortable with the way he was talking to her “Why don’t you boys introduce yourselves,” 

The boy with blond hair came a step closer, he then pushed back his hood revealing his scar that ran across his face. Lillian had a feeling in her stomach that the scar did not come from an accident, and her curiosity led her to think of the possible options that had created it. He then started to speak, his voice still filled with that mellow course and elongating his words “I am Felix, I hope we can get along,” he said that with the falsehood of a smile that only made Lillian want to spend the least amount of time with him she could. Then both her and the other boys’ eyes turned towards that boy with the red feathers in his hair, who had been sharpening a knife throughout the entirety of the conversation, this did not sit well with her. 

His action stopped suddenly which caught Lillian a bit on surprise as he looked directly at her. “Rufio,” Lillian could tell that he didn’t want her there any more than she did herself. 

“Hmm, short and to the point, I guess,” Pan said turning back to her smirking, “Satisfied?” Lillian opened and closed her mouth simultaneously in a moment. She told herself she should say something because it was not enough information to her, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins told her to shut up. 

“Good. Now it's time for you to provide us with some answers.” He looked at her with his eyes lurking around. Lillian tried her best to keep her eyes on him, but as her eyes glanced around she had trouble being able to stare at him down, but it seems Pan had no trouble with that aspect at all. 

“Now, I realized I don’t even know your name, why don’t you do me the pleasure of telling us,” He smiled as Lillian considered all the reasons why that probably would not be the best idea.

“I don’t… I don’t want to tell you my name. Why do you need to know it,” She said shakingly

“Besides the fact that we introduced ourselves? That's not very nice now is it,” 

“And what if I don’t tell you?” she said

He chuckled softly “What do you think those two are here for? I Don’t need backup but I certainly rather have someone else do the dirty work if possible,” 

“So if I don’t tell you..” Her voice trailed off while looking at the boy Rufio who was continuing to sharpen that knife he was holding.

“Yes, Rufio there might find another way to convince you,” Pan smiled at her as he looked at her realization, Lillian felt like he was excited, that's what she got out of that heart-stopping grin he was showing. 

“My name is Lillian, It is Lillian Grey.” She hesitated, pulling her knees into herself trying to stay away from the boy who called himself Pan. He smiled at her compliance. 

“Alright Lillian, how did you get to Neverland? This isn’t just something you wander about hmm?” Pan said to her. This question she knew she had to be careful, she couldn’t just tell them about Keen, after everything that he had told her, she couldn’t tell them about him.

“I.. I got pixie dust,” She tried to sound convincing, remembering the stories she heard as a child, hoping it would draw attention from the possibility of them hearing about Keen. 

Pan stood up, still smiling he turned towards Felix, like a mutual gesture of a nod “You couldn't have come to Neverland in hopes of finding someone?” He said. Pan could read her every movement, Lillian knew that he was not buying that lie for a second, 

“No I came here, alone…” her voice was shaky as the three of them looked at her, 

Pan then took a few steps towards her, now towering over Lillian, “Is that so, you came here alone is that what you said?” 

“Yes…” She could feel a heartbeat through her chest.

“Rufio,” Pan said in response and quickly as she looked over towards his direction, he was up and coming towards her, he grabbed both her arms in a swift as wind motion and lifted them above her head, simultaneously, he pushed her torso down so now he was on top of her. Lillian had little time to react, she started huffing and looking around anxiously, what soon quickly caught her eye was the sharpened knife Rufio was holding at her throat. She looked back up quickly, breathing hard. 

“No! Get off me!” She huffed her voice soft and broken.“Why would you do this?” Pan took a step closer to her, then squatting down towards her but still having a towering gaze at her confinement. 

“I don’t like it when people lie to me, I think you just needed to learn that rather quickly,” the smirk grew as the small flash of seriousness she had seen of him shown at the beginning of his threat. The remembrance of her mentioning that she was looking for someone when she first had that conversation with Pan on the beach. She slipped up.

“Let- let me go!” She tried to move but Rufios grip on her arms was tight, 

“Not until you play by the rules, I know you couldn't have gotten here by yourself, tell me who was with you.” Lillian wouldn't look at him, she told herself to stay strong. It was all the power she had at the moment. 

Pan sighed as he looked away, tease still reasoning from his features “Well I have a pretty good guess anyway, but it is unfortunate that you won’t say anything, having to kill every last of those damned pirates will be a bit of a pain,” 

Lillian let out a quick breath as her heart stopped, “How did you-” 

“And I am so sad about having to ruin such nice new meat, it really is unfortunate” Pan looked away in a motion of taunting. 

“No! You can’t hurt him!” She was struggling now, trying to get up but was pushed down swiftly once again hitting the ground and knocking the wind out of her, “Stop, you.. you can’t do it…” she said, the last of her breath for the moment escaping her in a plea to Pan. He watched her struggle. 

“Pan,” Felix’s sap-like voice caused Pan to turn towards his direction, leading him a few steps away and out of Lillian's ear, “You don’t think she could be the one, the one we're looking for,” He questions to him in a hushed tone, looking back at her Lillian was struggling even with her loss of breath, Pan looked back at Felix with a smirk grazed upon his face.

“I’m not sure, but there's something about her that interests me.” Pan said to him, “She must have some importance to those pirates, I know they have an interest in her and I think we can use it.” 

Meanwhile, on a ship off the coast of Neverland, a boy was pulled up by the rope on the side of a ship in the crystal blue ocean. As he climbed, some other people abroad came to help him. Whispers spread through his ears as he finally made it to the top.

For multiple weeks, Keen was tasked with getting a young girl named Lillian Grey to believe in him. More importantly, to get her to believe in what he was saying, but Keen didn’t realize he did a bit too good of a job, as he was met with the other members aboard a ship called the jolly roger.

“What's with all the voices? I did what was asked right.” Keen said to the members. 

“Keen you got her right? Where is she?” A boy with very messy hair pulled into a bun put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Keen looked at him with a hint of confusion.

“No.. she should be coming soon, I left her and I know she will follow,” He sounded certain with his words but the faces of the other crew members left a bad feeling in his stomach. They knew something that he didn’t. 

“I think you should go see Harry mate, he sure was looking to talk once you got back.” The boy said. Keen looked at him with unease, he knew something was off, with how everyone was acting and he certainly was not looking forward to talking to Harry. He turned towards the lower deck entrance, wanting to change out of his wet clothes, but was stopped with more words from his college. 

“He said, right after you arrived,” Making an emphasis on the fact that he needed to head to his quarters as soon as possible. 

Opening the door to the Captain's quarters of the deck, he was faced with the warm aroma the room he entered had. And at a desk, there was a figure in a red coat, feet up on the table. He turned as soon as he heard the door close. 

Harry Hook looked right through Keen, his smile was something to be seen though in comparison to the feeling within his eyes. Harry Hook loomed with the smell of fresh blood, but never to the point where it was a disturbance, his aroma had a feeling of fear and power. And Harry took that idea wholeheartedly. 

“Ah if it isn’t our little boy toy! How was your time with the girl, I'm sure you two became quite close, just as said.” His accent was dipped in malicious sarcasm and malevolence. Keen looked at him, his demeanor was challenged sure, but there was nothing Keen could do about it, it was also something Keen was used to. Harry, need for that extra facade he would put on.

“My time with Lillian was fine.” Keen's words were very malice, he watched as the red-coated captain started to get up from his seat and strutted towards him. “Is there an issue that you have? I don’t assume you would call me in here just for a little check-up,” 

“You do always know when something is up don’t you Keen,” He looked towards him, stepping closer, “You know that there have been whispers,” 

“Whispers?” Keen repeated as Harry started to circle him, 

“Yes…” Harry looked him up and down “A little birdy told me that there was a new arrival that had entered Neverland off the beach, a pretty little girl was their description… Know of her?” He smiled teasing at Keen's failer. 

“Lillian wouldn't have come right after me, I told her the bean-” 

“That's.. Not the issue mhh.” His words curled as he moved “What is, is that she ended up on that smug little rats, island… Instead of here on my ship.”

The list of reasons for what could have happened to her scene then raced through his mind, he cursed at his mistake. “I told her to use the bean, and she must have done it right after I left…” 

“Now, tell me exactly what you said to her, word for word runt.”

“I told her, when she feels in harm, to throw the bean and say where she wants to go inside and then-” 

“Did you tell her ‘think of the jolly roger, the jolly roger in neverland,”

“I said think of me and the ship the jolly roger in neverland,” 

“Did you?”

“I might have said think of Neverland and not the ship part.” 

Harry smiled, but his eyes could basically tear through a heart. He was not pleased with Keen, and he understood that. "Well, Mr. boy toy, it looks like we'll have a bit of work to do to get our little friend back,"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Lillian understood that in this situation, she had the possibility of ending up dead, still, adrenaline was flowing through her veins like a shark. She felt wrists tighten with the pressure from being held above her head. The said person that was keeping Lillian from getting up belonged to a boy named Rufio whom she had only met a few moments earlier. Restraining her in the order of Peter Pan, a boy she would grow to despise, and who was currently conspiring with his right hand Felix about the future of her current situation. Lilian felt how Rufio would not take his eyes off her, making sure any sudden movements she might make would be dealt with. One hand keeping hers from moving the other was holding a weapon up against her neck. The coolness of the sharp blade made her tense. Lillian could feel her chest becoming heavy, she felt the pressure building up and blood rushing through her. Her eyes dashed around as she tried to understand why that was happening to her. 

After the adrenaline in her blood started to slow down, Lillian was having trouble keeping her composure. She looked up, in an attempt of destruction by gazing at the night sky peeking through the forest leaves, but really it was to try to stop herself from crying. She huffed as she held in tears, as the feeling of being purely helpless started to cover her gaze. Believing her vulnerability would be another advantage those holding her could use against her. Lillian closed her eyes as thoughts of melancholy flooded her mind. 

“Stop shaking girl,” Rufio said harshly. His words spared no burning empathy. Lillian refused to look at him, continuing to huf she felt the fear in her heart building up. 

“I- I want to go home,” She said through a burst of air in an attempt to try to hold herself back. 

Rufio noticed he paused before anger filled his mind. His brows furrowing as he yelled to her. “Shut up! You’re weak, you know that. If you can’t even handle this then you won’t ever be prepared for what Pan has for you.” He angry was felt by his hand gripping tighter onto Lillian's wrists then the feeling of the blade at her neck moving closer to her, she cringed at the pain. 

“Get- get off of m-me.” She said through breaths of air, Rufio’s blood was still rushing as she finished. 

“I told you to shut up.” 

“Get the hell off me!” she yelled at him, In a burst of emotion boiling up inside of Lillian, her hands ripped out of his grasp. She felt a rush of momentum come from her core then out flowing through the veins in her arms which pushed Rufio off of her. A chill ran down her back and up her spine, the hair on her neck standing. In a moment he stumbled back, like a burst of energy hit his chest and pushed him. Completely letting go of his grasp on her wrist, Rufio fell back, only being able to catch himself with his forearm. Quickly she got up, looking directly at him, she noticed that his face was confused as much as she felt. Pan turned as quickly as she yelled and noticed the new display in front of him. His eyes widened. 

“ Rufio, what the hell are you doing? Grab her!” Felix said, taking a step towards them both. Lillian was only barely able to get herself together, not quite understanding what happened. She knew she was let go in a moment and her adrenalin was racing through her veins again. But still, all she could do was breathe. 

Rufio started to stand after his order from Felix but was stopped in the mits of his action. 

“Wait,” Pan said, his voice stern yet with a hint of curiosity that Lillian noticed in her moment of escape. He paused as he looked down at her body. She was shaking. 

“What is it, Pan?” Felix said which seemed to shake Pan out of deep thought he was considering in those few moments. He let go of his eye contact with Lillians shuttering figure and turned towards both Felix and Rufio. 

He looked at them both in a gaze that made Lillian feel the need to watch what he might say with careful next movie. Pan pauses looking at her, Lillian could tell he was contemplating something but what that was she had no idea. After a short moment, Pan speaks again “She needs to be put into one of the cages. I don’t want to be bothered by the trouble she might cause,” He glared down at her with a quick glance just as a way of taunting, Lillian tripped over herself trying to stand in the shock of what she was hearing. Rufio was quick to grab her arms and restrain her. 

“No, No! You can’t just lock me up!” She yelled towards Pan, her body shaking in regression. 

“Looks like you just found your keep girl,” Felix said, looking towards Lillian with a smirk that made her curl inside. She didn’t understand what made Pan change his mind. She was sure that he was going to do something awful to her for trying to escape. 

She looked up one last time towards the boy who just ordered to have her locked inside a cage. Flushed with a multitude of emotions, she thought of how much she would give to be at home again. To be back in her bed and had never taken that stupid magic bean. At that moment she didn't realize that she was being gagged. The taste of a rough fabric filled her mouth along with the slight faint of dirt. After the few bursts of adrenaline she made earlier, Lillian was starting to feel incredibly tired like her body was just yearning to sleep. She felt like it would be an awful idea to pass out but the more she tried to keep her eyes open the more she felt inclined to just sleep right then and there. She didn't realize that moments later, she was deep in sleep. 

Lillian woke up and batted her eyelashes, she quickly hit her head as she tried to sit up. Pain rushed through her body as a realization flushed over her like grey clouds before a storm. She was looking through a cage of sticks towards the dark forest floor at night, she started to shake the cage and its height was brought to her attention, swinging the cadet slightly as she moved, Lillian held on to the sides for grip. As she tried to make sense of the new situation she was found in, she tried to put together how many hours she had been asleep. She sat back into the side of the cage, thinking of what she could possibly do now. She couldn't get herself to fall back asleep, as the mysteries of what awaited her crept into her mind. Lillian closed her sweater around her body as she tried to make sense of what she could do... 

As the wind blew, Lillian felt a slight bit of warm rest upon her features, she slowly lifted her head to realize it was morning. She had kept herself distracted until the morning birds started to chirp again. It was her first morning away from her home. As Lillian looked at the sunrise through the trees she dreamed of what it would be like to be back at home in her bed, she didn’t know if her parents had figured out if she was missing yet and she worried every minute how they might react to find her bed empty in the morning. She fidgeted with her fingers at the thought but soon found herself interrupted. 

“Hey girl!” A low voice called up to her, she presumed it was towards her even with the informality of how he addressed her. “We gotta bring you breakfast so we're gonna pull you down!” He finished, Lillian peaked over the edge of her cage only able to get a small glance at the three boys below her before a tug caught her attention and she held onto the sides of the cage once more. 

As she reached the ground it was hit with a bit of a thud with no consideration for her comfort. She held onto the cage as her gaze was met with a boy leaning down towards her. His hair was brown as the bark on the trees and it fell onto his forehead in a wave, his cheeks were covered in freckles. Lillian noticed that he was also taking time to observe her like she was doing with him. She watched as one of the three boys went behind her and opened the cage, she figured the other one was to make sure she didn't run. Lillian wondered how many boys there actually were in this camp, she figured maybe about 20 recalling the amount she saw the night before. As the cage was opened, a wooden cup, an apple and a grilled fish wrapped in a leaf were placed in front of her. Lillian slowly looked down at the food in front of her and then back up at the freckled brunette boy who handed it to her. Lillian's hands tightened on her grasp on the sides of the cage. She didn’t say a word, her stance showed uncertainty and with her silence, the boy caught on. 

“Hey, we can’t leave until you eat something. Pans orders.” The brunette said the boy behind him chimed in.

“I still don’t think she should get some special treatment, she didn’t have to work for it,”

“Jonny you’re just upset because you didn’t get treatment like that when you first arrived,” the boy who opened the cage for Lillian said. He was now leaning on the cage at the moment his relaxed stance made him seem like he couldn't care less about his job trying to do whatever it was he was supposed to be doing... 

“Yeah, and what if I am? Pan always gives special treatment to girls..” he mutters to himself. “Anyway girl you gonna eat that? Nobody here likes wasting food,” He turns towards Lillian.

“I- I have a name I don’t understand why everyone keeps calling me ‘girl’,” Lillian spoke up for the first time since her encounter last evening. “And I thought nobody here needs to eat, I thought you stay young.. forever,” Lillian swallowed after finishing her words

“Everyone needs to eat,” the brunette boy said to her. “You gotta keep your energy somehow.” He paused and looked at her again “hey what was your name?”

“...Lillian,” she said, shifting her position.

“I’m Devin, the one behind me is Jonny and that-'' he was cut off by the carefree boy above Lillian. 

He had dark glowing skin that reflected the warmth of lanterns with a soft orange radiance. “I’m Maya.” The boy said his voice was very smooth, something that Lillian noticed. She turned back to Devin who was eyeing the food in front of her.

“You really need to eat Pan won’t like it if you don’t, here have some fish!” Devin picked up the warped fish and held it towards Lillian.

“Sorry… but I don’t eat meat,” Lillian said pushing the fish away 

“Fish isn’t meat!” Johnny said to her he then grabbed it out of Devin’s hand and started chomping. Lillian noticed that Johnny had dark braided hair that was down to his shoulders. He had tan skin that Lillian figured was from a time in the sun because his cheeks looked rather red. 

“Hey at least eat the apple, then we can tell Pan that you at least had something,” Maya said coming to the opening of the cage. He gently pushed the fruit so it rolled towards Lillian hitting her knee. She slowly looked down at the apple and slowly then looked back up at the three boys, with a face of uncertainty. Maya then squats down at eye level, his forearms resting on his knees as his smooth voice spoke. 

“Look, I know it seems hard right now, getting to Neverland and not understanding everything it's difficult, trust me I know.” he looked at her with eyes of empathy, Lillian wants to argue with him she wants to tell him how she can’t possibly listen to what he is saying, but she does. He continues “Pan can seem like a tough guy but he really does want the best of all of us. But really to just make the connection please you aren't going to get any stronger unless you eat. I've known you've had a long night.” Lillian heard that boy Johnny tisk with his arms folders, she figured he did not appreciate her at the moment, “I’ll leave the apple here, just so you know, we are not bad people Lillian,” He stood up softly, Devin following standing behind him he took a few steps back. Johnny then came close, looking straight at Lillian as he closed and locked her cage. The only thing that moved was her eyes as she traced Jonny with her gaze as the click of the closing of the door. She picked up the apple. Griping it and holding it tightly, but the idea of eating it was something she pondered as the ground started to sink and she was lifted into the air once again. 

She heard the boy Johnny call up to her as he secured the rope that it was “Nothing personal!” she didn't really register what he had said to her, Not really. Later in the say, it would come back to her as she thought about what to do with the apple that was handed to her. She thought of how it would be a ploy to show resistance against Pan and the lost boys, then they might listen to her. 

The thought crossed her mind, “Would they really kill me if I don't have anything to give them?” She knew there must be a reason why they were keeping her in this cage, she hadn't seen the ring leader since last night, she figured he was out doing devious schemes or whatever power-hungry teenagers would want to do. Her mind wandered to the book Lord of the flies she was forced to read for literature in the 9th grade. She figured how idiotic it was to read that story and despise it so much. She wished she might have appreciated it more now that she is living the story. She chuckled to herself. A calm laugh used to fill the silence of the forest. She held the apple tightly and leaned her head against the side of the cage. She felt hungry, she didn't want to but she was. Lillian thought she might be able to get through a bit longer before the hunger strike, but to her disappointment, she placed the apple close to her lips and took a bite. It was good. She quickly finished it in a matter of moments thinking about what was the possible time of the morning. Then an idea struck her. She finally realized what to do next.

Lillian looked around the forest setting, keeping her eyes and ears open for the sound of somebody near her. She knew she just had to wait until someone came along. She still didn’t know how time worked on the island, her family could be waking up right now discovering her window opened and herself was subsequently gone. Lillian fidgeted as she thought of something to do.

“That leader Pan is in charge, right? Maybe if I talk to him I can figure out what he wants with me, and maybe a way off this island.” Lillian thought to herself as she pondered. She heard rustling below her after a few hours passed. Below her, Lillian saw two boys with, what looked like, different types of weapons strung across their backs. This was her chance. 

“Hey down there! excuse me!” she yelled to them, both of the boys slowed down and stopped a foot to the right from right below her cage. 

They both looked up, “Oh it's the girl,” resentment languished within his speech, doubt-filled her mind about her plan, still she continued. 

“I- I would like to talk to someone! I wanna talk to Pan!” She tried to sound demanding, she was sure she read somewhere that if you were confident people were more likely to respect oneself. 

One of the boys smirked “Sorry but if Pan wants to talk, he’ll be the one to start the conversation.” She held the sides of the cage in her hands. “Sorry girl,” 

They started to turn away, Lillian started to worry now she called out to them in a moment of anxiousness. “Wait, please! I need to speak to him,” 

“Are you deaf?” that caught Lillian by surprise she noticed the voice of the second boy, Was it Johnny? “He doesn't have to talk to some girl, he probably just wants you to rot up there, you know as a message,” He chucked the other boy and laughed, making different remarks as their voices trailed off into the woods. 

Lillian sat back again in her cage starting to pick at the cage, scraping off different parts and rocks and vines that were used to tie it. She had to be careful, she couldn't take apart it all or she would fall about 20ft. She actually figured it was more but she didn't really want to think about it for too long. After a while of carfuly taking apart her cage, she started making small balls of rocks and vines, she needed them to be heavy but not too big so that they wouldn't fit through the gaps between the sticks in her cage. She then realized how long that actually took her, but just in time, she heard more footsteps coming in her direction. It was just one boy this time, she really hoped that whoever it was, they had a temper. She stuck her hand through a gap holding a small ball of tied sticks and vines. She dropped it. Hitting the ground next to the boy, it was loud enough to grab his attention though he looked up from where it came from, just in time for a second small ball to drop directly onto his forehead. Hit! “Hey, up here little boy!” She yelled down to him. Lillian heard him grunt and knew his voice. Johnny, perfect. She took a few more small balls of sticks and started to drop them in his direction. He was definitely annoyed. 

“What the hell? You damn idiot! You’re gonna regret that!” She dropped her last and final makeshift little bomb. And knew what she had to do to feed right into his fragile ego “Stop that you damn-!”

“What are you gonna do huh? I bet you are too scared to fight me?” She said tauntingly, she shook her cage in a way to try to make him really irritated. Lillian made note of his redlining face and continued. 

“I can’t imagine why you aren't treated in such high regard. I mean who would want to let the weakling travel up in the ranks,” She laughed loudly, Lillian was trying not to be mean, she has never really been this harsh to someone but if the ends justify the means... 

“Oh I'm gonna kick your ass,” Johnny was shifting in his position, he then began to walk over to the rope holding up the cage and began to untie it. Quickly Lillian begins to grab onto the sides of the cage waiting to be lowered to the ground. As soon as the hothead unlocked the cage, Lillian threw a handful of dirt into the boy's face, pushing him onto the ground she dogged his outstretched arm in an attempt to try to grab her. His other hand trying to adhere to the dirt in his eyes he fell to his knees and yelled. 

“Damn it! The bitch ran away!” He yelled as Lillian picked up her pace as she tried to run in the direction of the camp to where she saw those who fed her in the morning went. She heard a faint “She's escaped,” Coming from behind her, lucky she didn’t hear any grouping of footsteps from around her, figuring the lost boys must not be in grouping today. She finally saw an opening figuring it must be one of the camps. Racing towards it she looked to see if there were any groups of lost boys hanging around, to her surprise there were two boys who looked not to be older than the age of ten were sitting around the camp talking amongst themselves. One of them stopped, his eyes widened as he saw Lillian coming into the clearing. 

“You’re the girl... The one on the island-'' He said but was quickly cut off by Lillian quickly coming up to them. 

“Please I need to speak with your leader Pan,” Silence followed as Lillian looked at them both. The boys considered the possibility of helping her, what might happen if they do, “Please which way do I go to find him?” They still did not speak but both of them turned their heads towards a direction headed in the opposite way of the clearing she entered. She started off again, her feet light as swift as she hit the forest floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, I have not updated in a while a lot been going on but you guys already know that. (bc of the pandemic haha) Well here's chapter five and I want to update more recently now I don't really have anything going on. Please let me know your thoughts or any constructive criticism! I am so happy to hear from you all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And there is more to come!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Lillian's pace was fast as she ran across the forest floor. She felt the soft ground push against her feet with each step, keeping her gaze in front of her and making sure her ears were sharp, listening to any known sign of a lost boy. She knew if she was going to try to get the upper hand she would have to be swift. Ideas flooded her mind of all the possibilities that could go wrong. Possibilities of what could happen if she messed up again. She knew she was running on pure adrenaline now, she felt like there were only a few options for her path and she just had to keep moving forward. She heard softly a quick sound of a voice, it was only for a quick moment but Lillian stopped nonetheless, her conscious telling her that she was close, close to one of them. Lillian knew Pan must be near, she could feel his threatening aura as she started moving again. The feeling of him left a taste in her mouth, one she would not forget. As she made her way more cautiously now, she started to hear a second voice softly speaking not from her. The thick of the forest-covered any sign of a camp or figures but Lillian knew she must not be far. As she crept closer she made sure of keeping incredibly quiet, she knew any foul movement could get her caught. Finally, she saw a clearing up ahead and scurred towards a bolder near the opening. Then she saw him. 

Pan’s back was turned away from the boulder where Lillian hid. He was speaking to Felix profoundly as Lillian watched from a distance. Around them was an assortment of weapons. The east camp was where most of the training was done for the lost boys. Even though there wasn't a crowd of them, a few of the boys still lingered along the edge of this camp. 

Lillian recognized the grounds as some sort of weaponry. Lillian watched the conversation further, tracking his movement from behind as he spoke, waiting for when she thought would be the right time. A chill ran down her back as her consciousness poked up in her mind. Wandering thoughts asked if she truly was going to go through with this. Threatening another person? She cringed as she considered the possibilities, but it wasn’t to last, for when she saw Pan turn slightly, she got the view of his smirking face behind her hiding place, her consciousness was wiped out like a flood and all the memories of the evil she felt coming from his figure when she encountered him stormed her mind. She moved without thinking.

Swiftly before any of the lost boys even could blink Lillian was standing with a knife up against Pan’s throat. 

“Nobody moves! I will hurt him” She says, her worlds as sharp as the blade held towards Pans neck. Her breath is heavy looking around towards the few lost boys including the blond named Felix as she watched shock turn to anger. 

Felix’s hands gripped his club tightly, his gaze could kill “Don’t touch-” 

“No need to worry, Felix” Pan cuts him off. Lillian’s eyes turn towards him; she watches his mouth move once again into the smile she hated. “We can all be civilized can't we?” He’s mocking her. 

“You threw being civil away when you locked me in a cage.” She responds not moving an inch, her blood coursing through her veins and filling her tone with every syllable. 

“Now now,” Pan says, moving his head to turn slightly towards her, not even paying any mind to the knife she had at his throat. In fact, Lillian noticed that the only ones who were worried were the lost boys, and her. “I think you know that was for your own good.” She doesn't budge. 

“I’m not here to converse with you, now you need to let me get some answers or its gonna get messy” 

“Ooo I’m so frightened!” He throws his hands up as if he’s surrendering. Pan's mocking tone starts to chip away at Lillian, the heat in her head making her more uncomposed by the minute. 

“Stop it.” She takes a breath and continues “tell me what do you want with me… Pan''   
He moves slowly, still wearing that grin with a taunting face??? 

“Aw, you would like to know that wouldn't you.” He responds. 

Lillian presses against his neck with more visible harshness, a few lost boys take a step forward and Lillian stops with a glare their way to remind them she didn't forget about their presence. “Answer me! Now!” 

“Pan..” Felix speaks with a concerned look in Pan's way, The thick huff of tension laid in the air like smog. There is a moment of silence until the tension is broken by a sigh in Pan’s way. 

“Were not going to kill you if that's what you’re worried about,” Lillian's facade shifts slightly before responding to Pan. 

“Then what are you planning? To keep me here forever?” 

“Hmm possibly,” Lillian's patience was wearing with every word he spoke, “ it could be arranged if you really wanted but I’d have made new sleeping arrangements.” His smile burns a fit of anger deep in her chest.

“I'm tired of this stop dodging the questions I’m not here to mess around just,” Lillian was feeling the sweat on her forehead, she didn’t know how long she could keep up this harsh act “I don’t wanna hurt you just tell me why can’t I go home and then I will let you go” 

“Oh thank goodness I was really shaken there,” He mocks “You know Lillian,” the way he said her name made her quiver, “You keep up with all these questions but we hardly know you at all, I do think there are still some things you are hiding from us.” 

“What are you talking about? I've told you everything you asked of me-” 

“I just find it rather confusing,” His head turns once again, Lillian is now able to see the green of his eyes flash and feel his body heat that was masked moments before. “How is it that some little girl is able to overcome one of my strongest boys with pure force.” Lillian’s mind flashed back to the moment where she got an incredible adrenaline rush and was able to push Rufio off of her. Truly he wasn’t the only one who was confused, at the moment Lillian was in shock that it happened but it was only now she just remembered. 

“It seems rather confusing don’t you think, or perhaps you have an explanation for us.” Lillian paused after his words, her mind shifted around thinking back to that moment. Truly she had no idea what happened, was it luck? Had the boy Rufio just lost his touch for a moment? The more she thought about it the more it didn’t make sense. 

“I- I don't know,” Lillian responds, her mind didasocating thinking of an explanation. Pan’s brow raises as he turns a bit more towards her. 

“Hmm,” He says, watching her figure as her mind ponders. Curiosity overcoming her form. A soft gust of wind gets brown through the forest, Lillian’s black hair dances around her face as all eyes are on both of them. 

Lillian is brought back to reality with the cold breeze reaching her face. But when she looks up Pan is gone, she starts to turn quickly looking for the boy but he just vanishes. She watches the eyes of the lost boys seem to follow her. Until she sees them looking slighting over her right shoulder. Her heart stops as she realizes but too late. 

“I have a little game for you girl.” His voice rings in the deepest core of her body, sending a shiver through her that made her fear for any moment that was to come. Her eyes were wide as she waited every moment for his next words. She felt the pit in her stomach drop like she was standing on top of a very tall cliff. 

Felix took a step forward, followed by a few more from the lost boys. Lillian realized that they were going towards her, and scanning the crowd she noticed their faces she saw their hatred. The anger was prominent but it was most profound in Felix’s face. She saw his scarred face twist into one of deep hatred and violence. The grip on his club tightened as his steps were long and quiet but in his motion, Lillian knew how much of a threat came from her holding a knife to their leader. It also hit her how she wasn't going to get away with her little antic with just a slap on the wrist. She was in true danger. 

She turned inward in a form of defence and her body turned into a plethora of anxious emotions. He saw her body shaking before her as her steps became quick. He watched as his second in command inched towards her with destruction in his eyes, he realized he probably should call them off before they kill her but seeing that girl scared like this really made him smirk. 

“You have no idea who you are messing with, girl, after we're done with you, you are gonna regret ever stepping foot on this Island-” Felix’s threats are posed as his gaze is stopped after Pan places a finger to his lips. Lillian is watching with anticipation as confusion flutters through her mind. 

“Now I’m sure we can cut our little guest some slack, I'm sure this whole experience has really shaken her up,” His words are softer but still surrounded by that trickery he always held. Lillian was still in a bit of a shock and now Pan’s words were just confusing her. But it wasn't just Lillian who conceded his statement. 

“Pan what are you saying,” Felix words are directed with a bit of anger but as his sentence is finished he talks with less and less confidence. “You can’t just let her off like this.” 

“I appreciate your concern Felix,” Pan responds, his words dripping with every syllable. “But I can take it from here,” Lillian notices his eyes shining from the moonlight as he defends her. She thinks about it for a while and starts to worry even more. 

“But Pan-” Felixes violent tendencies getting interrupted by Pan’s harsh next motions

“I said.” Pan takes a step forward, the weight he carries would make anyone understand who was in command on this Island. “Let me be the one to deal with it,” He wasn't angry yet Lillian could taste the tension in the air. As he spoke the lost boys listened, not in anticipation for their leaders' next words, but in fear for his next actions. And still, even though it was hard for her to understand, at that moment, she could feel the vileness seeping off of Pan. And it truly scared her. 

Lillian watched as their leader started to march through the path of the camp, the lost boys started to part to make way for him. She saw the concern in their eyes as they followed his figure. 

She was still glued to the spot as she watched him move; it was only until Felix stared at her with a harsh complex face that made her jump a little at the fierceness. 

“What are you waiting for, girl,” he said, his words speaking with the utmost anger in his cursed voice. She realized after she spoke that she was supposed to follow Pan. She looked from Pan to Felix, back to Pan. the back of his figure didn’t pause to wait for her, now there was a large gap between him and the crowd. Lillian started to take a step, hoping to fill that gap and the awkwardness that came with it. But she was quickly stopped when a firm hand was pressed against her chest, she looked up and saw Felix, his eyes trying to stare into her soul. 

“Wait,” His eyes were filled with anger as he looked at her, altogether his presence was trying to be threatening, Lillian couldn't help but not fear him. She did consider him intimidating, but this intimidation was like a needle compared to how Pan would make someone feel. 

Felix opened his palm, Lillian looked towards it and then back at his face. her’s in particular was not formed in any desperate emotion. In fact, Lillian's face looked rather calm. 

“The knife,” he said. Lillian didn’t realize she had held onto the blade this long. And as unfortunate as it was, she knew there was not a way that the lost boys would let her take it with her with Pan. She watched her hand give the blade to Felix, who snatched it with a harsh manner and made Lillian dread any moment more she would have to be with this boy. Then as her feet started to move to catch up to Pan, she lingered slightly looking at Felix. As she did run faster to get to Pan, she heard a few of the lost boys whisper to one another not so secretly. 

“What does he even plan on doing with her?” One hooded boy says. 

“Couldn't you tell? Pan’s gonna kill her himself!” Lillian froze as those words left the boy's mouth. Her gaze slowly opened up to Pan’s figure in front of her. 

“Come on Lillian. You wouldn’t want to fall behind.” Pan's voice was like a horrible clock knowing just the worst time to strike. As the opening of the forest started to trail off, the gateway of trees made way for a harsh reality coming from Lillian's part. 

She and Pan were alone.

As she followed behind the boy, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She dared not look up at the back of his head; the fear he admitted practically petrified her, she just treated behind his form, deep into the Neverland wood. 

Lillian noticed that Pan and she were following a rarely travelled path. She looked at the scenery around her as the trees changed into darker wood. She saw how vines were climbing up the branches and the deep green of the leaves looked almost black in the darkness of the forest. The trees created a shade from the dusk sun and as her eyes were wandering, she realized how truly quiet it had gotten since their departure from the camp. Pan had yet to say a word to her and she couldn't see his current facial expressions but she felt that something about where they were going put Pan into a weird state of mind. 

Lillian broke the silence with a question that had been clinging to her mind like a leach.   
“Are you- are you going to kill me,” She spoke with the words barely being able to come out of her mouth. Pan didn’t stop at her words, he didn’t even pause with the steps he took. 

“What gave you that idea?” He asked, his lips crying into a smile just out of Lillian's view. 

“Those boys… they said that you were taking me out here…” She gulped as she choked on the words “to kill me.” She said her gaze once again dipping down towards the ground. 

“I think you and I both know that if I was going to kill you. I would have done it already,” Pan speaks “and I certainly wouldn't have taken all this time to do it secluded.” 

“Then what is-” Lillian's words were cut off as she saw Pan pause. He finally stopped walking. 

She could see the dusk sun setting in the sky, the haze of purples and reds illuminated the source of light. She saw his face basking in the last brightness of day, his features illuminated with the shine as his eyes were planted on something in front of him. She took a few steps following his gaze as she looked to where his eyes were planted. Lillian's eyes scanned up a thick dark wood tree in the middle of the wood. The plants around the tree all seem to be growing towards it. She felt a feeling inside of her start to fill her scenes, she felt chills run down her spine as she looked at the tree. Wind started to brush through the wood and a soft breeze landed on her face, and like a petal, there was a feeling as if she was floating. 

“You can feel it can’t you.” Pans voice was soft, Lillian turned her head to see his gaze on her, “the power,” her gaze slowly turned back towards the tree, as if it was pulling her. 

“What is this feeling,” She asked looking towards the tree, she indeed felt something within her, but she didn’t know if it was power like Pain described. To her, this feeling felt like a long lost home of somewhere she had never been. She could feel every emotion like it was on the tip of her tongue. The energy from this tree, it was coursing through her. She knew what she was feeling, but she wouldn't put it into words. It was an entirely known and completely known emotion.

Pan took a step towards her. His body now completely turned towards hers. “Nobody else on this Island can feel what you are feeling, they don’t know this power.” 

“Can you?” She spoke softly. Taking another step forward. She wanted to touch the bark of the tree and she wanted to feel it. Pan watched with tracing eyes as she moved towards it. “Can you feel this,” She asks, her gaze not wandering in the slightest. 

“I can.” He said, his grin was captivating. He watched as she started to weight lift her hand up, her movements were hesitant, but he could feel her desire. She was only a few inches away from touching the skin of the tree, but she paused. 

“Go on. Feel it,” Pan spoke. 

As Lillian's fingertips brushed against the bark of the tree, she felt a rush of something flow from the tree into her and connect with her core. She felt as if a gust of wind flew around then through her, the chill she had felt earlier was amplified and went from her head down to the tips of her feet. She could feel every vein in her body pumping her with energy but that wasn't what she was really shaken about, she felt the tree. She felt each root and breach. She felt the connection it had to the island, the rush travelling through the island in the ground. This tree was connected to the center of the island and ergo everything in and on it. And now she could feel everything. She felt like her heart was going to burst or scream but she didn’t. 

Lillian wouldn't notice but her feet were lifted off the ground and Pan watched as this energy flowed through her and a burst of light inundating the forest fell onto her skin and lit up the tree. Pan smiled wide, his hair brushing with the wind as he watched. He was right, Lillian was the one. The one who would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about the plot and what not!! 
> 
> So Lillian would defiantly be taking Henry's place in the second/third season regarding the heart of the truest believer. The story takes place, not in the OUAT universe and just take it with a grain of salt haha. Also in this story, Pan isn't Malcolm or Rumplestilkins father, but don't worry I have a plan for his backstory coming soon. ;) Welp, I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
